A Study Of Evil
by Elpin
Summary: Written for Villainy 100 on LJ. 100 word drabbles about the life of Tom Riddle/Voldemort, 5 per ch. warnings: slash, het, angst, abuse and overall dark. Additional warnings with each drabble. A look into the twisted mind of Tom Riddle
1. Broken Hatred Sarcasm Desire Never

Title: **A Study Of Evil**

Hello. I am a member of the Villainy100 community on Livejournal, where you pick your fandom and your villain. I have chosen Tom Riddle / Voldemort. I thought I'd post them here, five at a time. I have no idea when I'll update since I write drabbles suddenly when inspiration strikes. I have rated them M overall, but I think most of them will be T.

Note: Whenever the drabble takes place across time/dreamscape/etc I'll put one timeline in cursive so they're easier to follow.

**All drabbles are 100 words.**

**Prompt** 001: Broken

**Note**: This is from Tom's last day at Borgin and Burkes, where he worked after Hogwarts and got the locket and cup. The drabbles will follow Tom Riddle's 'adventures' as he travels Europe, though I won't be chronologic and I'll also be writing about his time as Voldemort and his childhood.

Tom poked the glass tank with his wand. The spider inside grew agitated. He poked it again. He was waiting for Smith, patiently. The Cup was in the back room, waiting as well, and now only one thing remained before he could escape this tedious shop, his self-inflicted prison. Poke, poke, poke… poke

"Riddle, here I am at last!" Smith hobbled into the shop. He drew out a long silver chain. "See-" his words were cut off with a spell and a crash. Tom picket up the locket from amongst the shards of broken glass. The spider hurried away, unseen.

**Prompt** 002: Hatred

Years from now people will say that Tom Riddle was incapable of love. That his world was built on hatred.

"Get out of here, you dirty whore! Fucking filthy freak!"

Some will say it was his abusive childhood. That he grew to hate. Others that he cursed himself. Dark Magic.

"Please, don't do this. I'm carrying your baby."_ Slap. Crunch._

There are those who will claim he had found the secret to ultimate power. He had discarded all unnecessary emotions.

"I hate you!" "Like I care, bitch. I'm leaving you."

The truth is this: Tom Riddle was born from hatred.

**Prompt** 003: Sarcasm

"Of course I won't hurt you." His smile is charming.

_She groans loudly. He doesn't know nor care if it's from pain or pleasure. She gasps! When he is certain she is secure, he let's go._

"Yes, of course I love you." His sarcasm is hidden. He never hears the screams after a while.

"Come here. I wish to show you something." _She's in shreds now. He comes, but not violently._

"But what is your name? Where did you come from?"

"Don't worry about that. Come on." The cellar is dark.

"Tell me I'm beautiful." Sigh.

"Of course you are."

**Prompt** 004: Desire

Sometimes he can't explain himself and he hates that, he fears it. The tavern is small and loud. He dislikes that too. Her neck is long and pale. He wants it. He can't go back into the woods. His search is postponed by this need.

She laughs as she brings two villagers their beer. His hands ache to smother her. His eyes are cold as ice, yet his desire is scorching.

He feels like a vampire with this thirst and it disgusts him. To desire means only that there is something he wants he doesn't have.

So he takes her.

**Prompt** 005: Never

_Title: Immortality dreamt._

"He'll never get it. Go on!" The boys snicker and nudge the thin frame, almost knocking him over. They laugh.

_Blue eyes open in the dark._

"Are you scared?"

"Never."

_He lights a candle, illuminating the bare wooden room. He reverently strokes the books he has found so far. His left eye twitches. A small push and the window opens to the mild night. He deftly plucks a flower from the pot._

"He'll die trying, the freak." "He'll go to Hell then, Miss Lily said so."

_He crushes the flower in his fist._

"I hope he does."

_"Never," he whispers._


	2. Revenge, Eyes, History

Hello. I got a nice review on these drabbles recently and I started looking at them again and noticed I hadn't posted all of them here, so here you go. :) Enjoy! All of them are 100 words... I hope.

**Note**: To make them a bit more understandable, whenever the drabbles take place over two different planes/times/dream-scape etc, I'll put one of them in cursive so you'll know when I'm switching between the two. I'll go back and fix the others too.

**Prompt 008: Revenge**

_"What's going on?" They wail, scream and cry. He pays rapt attention, placing each anguished sound deep within his memory, close to his heart._

_"No! Please stop!"_

"Bring me Potter," his voice barely audible, "and you shall be rewarded." It sustains him now: the knowledge that once he hears the Boy scream he will feel such sweetness.

"Playing hide and seek Potter?" He revels in it.

What's this? No! Why does he stand!

Nothing will break him! It will turn sour.

And even though he knows revenge will not be his; he lets it consume him, as it always has.

**Prompt 010: Eyes**

When he finally rises he gasps as if he's been under water for a decade. And he has. He has been less than the lowest of creatures, but now he is whole again.

He breathes deeply, grateful for the way his lungs fill. To feel clothes on his skin is something he never thought of as a blessing. He almost laughs!

Then he sees the Boy and many things happen.

When he's settled and has failed yet again he cannot understand why he feels different and uncontrollable.

Then he looks up into the mirror and red eyes stare back at him…

**Prompt 012: History**

"No, please, you can't take it!" He pushes her face away, causing her to fall down with a cry. He ignores her scratching screeches, holding the diadem with utmost care as he takes in every detail.

"Don't. It's priceless! It belongs to the museum!" He is surprised by her forcefulness. Pity her death cannot be useful, but he is not near ready.

"You're not worthy of it!" She cries suddenly. "You're not a-" Her eyes go blank.

_No_, he muses, knowing its history entirely, _not a Ravenclaw, but it will serve a Slytherin now_. History will remember it differently.


End file.
